hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Typhoon Bualoi
Typhoon Bualoi, known in the Philippines as Super Typhoon Morissette was an extremely deadly storm that struck parts of Luzon in early October. It was one of the longest traveling storms to hit the Philippines. It is considered to be one of the most intense typhoons to strike the Philippines in recorded history, beating Super Typhoon Haiyan in terms of destruction and Super Typhoon Tip in terms of strength. Originating from a cluster of rainclouds, Bualoi formed as a low pressure area on September 26, 2018, and while moving in a west-northwesterly track, developed from a low pressure area into a super typhoon in just 6 days. Bualoi took a similar hybrid track to Typhoon Sarika (Karen), Typhoon Haima (Lawin) throughout it's long, devastating journey. Meterological history Prior to Bualoi's formation, the Global Forecasting System (GFS) remained insistent on a potential tropical disturbance, dubbed Invest 96W to develop into a super typhoon on the first week of October. The GFS and ECMWF forecasted the storm to directly hit the Luzon area. The GFS forecasted the storm to hit the Central Luzon area of Aurora, while the ECMWF forecasted the storm to hit Northern Luzon. On September 26, the JTWC started to monitor a tropical disturbance that had developed west of Yap, which was The disturbance was accompanied by warm sea surface temperatures and little to none wind shear, the JMA upgraded the disturbance into a tropical depression and the JTWC issued a Tropical Cyclone Formation Alert, and designated it 22W. The JMA later upgraded 22W into a Tropical Storm and assigned it the name Bualoi, while the JTWC followed suit 12 hours later. On the evening of September 29, the JMA upgraded Bualoi into a Severe Tropical Storm. On October 1, Bualoi was upgraded into a Typhoon by both the JMA and JTWC. As Bualoi continued intensifying, it's eye had been formed, and was upgraded by the JMA and JTWC to a Category 2 in just 24 hours, Bualoi began the phase of rapid deepening and later was upgraded from a Category 2 to a Category 5 on October 3. Bualoi later gained intensity and surpassed Super Typhoon Haiyan in terms of intensity as it enters the Philippine area of Responsibility, assigning it the name Morissette. As Bualoi continued moving west, Bualoi steadily continued to intensify and later attained peak intensity on October 7, 2018 at 2:00 PM (PHT), owing to hot sea surface temperatures. Bualoi began approaching the island of Aurora on October 7, 2018, as Bualoi attained peak intensity, many areas are starting to feel the brunt of Bualoi just 24 hours prior to landfall. On October 9, 2018 at 6:02 PM, Bualoi made landfall in Aurora at peak intensity. Bualoi continued crossing the Luzon region, hitting Nueva Vizcaya, Quirino, Mountain Province and Ilocos region before exiting Philippine landmass on the late night hours of October 11, 2018 as a weakening Category 5. Bualoi slightly regained it's intensity as it recurved and later turned northeast, slightly regaining intensity before making landfall in Taiwan with maximum sustained 1-min winds of 260 km/h. Bualoi later continued moving northeast and was downgraded into a Category 4 typhoon as it exited PAGASA's area of responsibility. Retirement PAGASA announced that the name Morissette will be retired, and replaced by Mimikyu. The name Bualoi was also retired for the damage it caused, the name Kupera was chosen to replace Bualoi on the naming lists. Category:Category 5 super typhoon Category:Future Typhoon Category:Future Typhoons Category:Super Typhoons